


The Things Merlin Hears

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: October 6 -- Kingdom Hearts, Riku/the Gullwings: teasing - "Too slow!"<br/>A/N: Set post Kingdom Hearts II</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Merlin Hears

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 6, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/25520.html)

Merlin sat comfortably on a chair outside his front door. Things had quieted down quite a bit in the last few months, and it was actually safe to be outdoors without a weapon now. Cid had finally moved his infernal contraption to the castle, so now he could enjoy his house in peace and quiet. Never mind that it was too quiet sometimes in there without the rest of the young people. When he started to feel that way, he just asked one of the chairs to walk outside with him.

He could hear the vague murmur of the day's work in the bazaar, shoppers and peddlers and children buying and selling and playing. Sometimes he would hear a crash, then Scrooge McDuck's shrill brogue would sound out various imprecations on whichever imp had knocked over his ice cream stall this time. He could make out Aerith's gentle tred before she turned the corner, and often surprised Yuffie trying to surprise him. Leon's steady steps didn't come by as often as before, but when they did he was moving fast, but not rushing. And once, when he came out one night to watch a comet pass by, he was fairly certain he heard a muffled beat of wings flying just out of sight.

He was resting his eyes in the sun one afternoon when high feminine laughter intruded on his meditations. He was wide awake before he really realized it, and spent a few seconds wondering why he would be wanting to remember a powerful protection spell. Then he heard the flutter of small wings and the pounding feet of an angry young person, and sighed. Then he stood up and moved his chair much closer to his front door.

Paine and Yuna flew into view first, carrying something shiny together. Rikku was a foot or so behind, flying backwards and chattering at their most recent victim. The young man who ran into view was unfamiliar for a moment, being not much more than a blur of silver hair and tanned skin. The sudden leap, however, finally jogged Merlin's memory, and he cringed as he watched Riku attempt to jump over the faerie in front of him to get his treasure.

“Oh, dear,” he murmured as Rikku punched him where a boy really shouldn't be punched.

“Too slow!' she shrieked gleefully as Riku crashed to the ground in agony. She fluttered just out of reach, although he didn't seem to be in any hurry to move out of the fetal position he had curled into. She was joined by the other two tiny girls, and a shrill argument broke out over the fairness of the move.

Merlin sighed again, and moved his chair inside - where it was much quieter.


End file.
